


《Choice》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 奥斯勒。存档。特工x军需官番外。





	《Choice》

We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence.

 

…

 

如果再让自己做一次选择，Andre不知道自己是不是会去做一个特工，或者干脆离整个行业都远远的。但这样的念头也不过是午夜梦回时在脑海里转个圈，很快被泯去。比起这些不切实际的念头，他每天都有更多更重要的事要去考虑。

 

事实上现实没有给他那么多选择的权利，当你的双亲中有一人为世界和平做着最隐秘的努力的时候，摆在你面前只有两条路。要么加入去成为一个主导者，要么活在终日的惴惴不安当中。Andre自然选择了前者。

 

特工，还是军需官，看起来再简单不过的选择对于一个十几岁的少年来说却是再艰难不过。这是关乎一生的事情，无论是抛硬币还是抓纸团看起来都不够靠谱。Andre在纸上列出自己擅长的和分别的利弊，最后去了军需官学院。比起那种在分秒钟抉择生死的生活，他更愿意成为一个值得去依靠的后背。

 

出乎他意料的是Mario选择成为一个特工。问他为什么，圆脸的少年只是笑了笑，对他说，“我那天在学院里见到他了”。这么一句话便堵住了Andre已经在舌尖滚动了许多次的劝说，他低头擦拭着手上已经雪亮的匕首，说祝你好运。

 

系统的学习作为军需官需要的一切知识技能并没有Andre想象的那么困难，从黑进虚拟安全网到攻破卫星防火墙；从维护数据连接到构建自己的安全网络；从检索情报到综合情报分析……他得心应手地在任何一个有网络的地方构建起自己的天地。

 

军需官对体术的要求并不高，能够自保即可。Andre的拳脚功夫一般，在考核中只能算作中上，但最不需要教官担心的人就是他，因为他会玩刀。

 

比起工具，刀对于Andre来说更像是身体的一部分，有一种天生的熟稔。匕首像铅笔一样乖顺地在他指间转出不同的花样，这种别人看着心惊胆战的事对他来说是一种习惯。

 

Andre记得那是一个天气很好的中午，自己疯到丧心病狂的同学做了个东西准备炸了整个学校，这就是这所学校的坏处，每个人都带着顶级的智商学着高精尖的活，一不小心一个人的心理没看好就会造成现在这种局面。Andre站在人群外围解下藏在靴子里的匕首掩在袖子里，慢慢挪到最前面寻找最佳的位置，最终在他按下按钮的前一个瞬间掷出匕首和一片薄薄的刀刃，匕首没入胸腔，刀刃割了手筋。没人反应过来发生了什么，等回过神，那人已经倒在了地上，危机解除。

 

后续的一堆事情牵扯到上上下下，自然和Andre这个学生没什么关系。不过他自己也过得并不悠闲，先是心理测评，又是谈话，最后综合评估。好像心理不正常想炸死全校人的人是他。Andre这时候真正意识到什么叫做失策，人啊，就是不能一时逞能。

 

校长亲自找到了他，Andre准备了一肚子的你们到底有完没完和我不接受对我的任何处罚在校长温和地笑着做得很好的时候被丢进了胃里消化干净。

 

这件事最后的结论就是他做得干净利落，能够看得出专业课优秀的同时又带着隔壁特工一直被着意培养的果断。为此他可以提前进入跟从一位教授的学习阶段。事实上Andre看不出这两者之间有什么必然联系，不过想想也很好理解，无非是找个人看着自己安心发展技能不要生事。

 

学院里的生活依旧是平淡无奇，Andre选择了他一直尊敬的一位教授，在炸弹上进行深入的研究。Andre看着面前的线路板转着手里的匕首想着，冷兵器和爆炸物，完全是两个极端。不过既然这是他自己的选择，就要好好的做下去。

 

 

未来即是未知，没人知道自己现在的选择会在将来带来些什么。

 

 

Mario从特工学院转了过来，那个时候Andre已经开始将大把的时间花在模拟任务体验实战上。“也许我当初真的选错了。”Mario说这句话的时候嘴角带着笑意，眼底却有一种迷茫。Andre不想问他经历了什么事，能让他有这样的神色，总是和Marco少不了关系。

 

Marco Reus。他比Andre大一届，但因为Andre跳了一阶，所以两个人硬是凑成了同届生。他对Marco的诸多耳闻来自Mario和同学间的闲谈，优秀的专业成绩，出色的外表，利落的作风。还在想着找个机会认识一下Mario心心念着的人的时候，机会就找上了他。

 

学院是四年制，就和大三了要开始实习一样，在他们进行到第三学年的时候，到底是和特工进行搭档还是被分去总部分部从事情报或是网络相关工作就成了一个严肃且要命的问题。根据能力的不同他们会被分配去执行不同等级的任务，一个真正的军需官必然要与特工搭档，这是共识。考核，评估，一步步走下来到最后能留下的其实也没几个人。他们会与特工学院的被筛选出来的人进行一系列的资料整合，去完成一些简单的任务，一是为了培养一定的默契，二是积累经验。

 

资料录入之后系统自动排出了他们的名字。Andre还在想这个任务要不换Mario来，Marco已经走到他面前做了自我介绍，Andre回应之后和他握了握手，结成了临时搭档。

 

Marco的能力绝对担得上这届最优秀的特工这个评价，但是任务过程并不十分轻松，因为他爱作死。

 

过程有惊无险，Marco回来之后脸上的笑容和神色让Andre翻了个白眼，毫不迟疑地抬手掷出匕首，Marco只觉得一阵凉风擦过耳际，回过头小巧的利刃已经钉在了墙上的靶子中心。“手滑了。”Andre说道，把拦截下来的情报传送到系统上表示任务完成。留着Marco在那里摸着耳朵感概世界真美好，军需官真可怕。

 

几次下来他们关系变得很好，Andre会在耳机里絮叨地提醒他注意事项和行踪隐蔽课程的重要性，Marco也会在任务间隙问他在综合评估之后要不要一起打FIFA。

 

其实Andre骨子里也不是什么特别遵纪守法的人，只是身边有个人风格的人太多，才显得他比较听话。所以他乐得偶尔在任务中和Marco一起疯，这样微小的变化某种意义上是认可的表现。不过Andre知道他们真正毕业后一定不会是搭档，准确地说，他不觉得Marco会有搭档。

 

最后的结果也和Andre想的一样，他们考核结果能够让他们参加第一级别的任务，Marco没和任何一位军需官结成搭档，只是一个人靠着总部的卫星和安全屋执行任务。这是好事，说明Mario还有机会，如果有谁能够和Marco拥有百分之百的默契，大概就是Mario了。

 

至于Andre自己，被调去了新成立的伦敦分部完善网络安全和建立情报网。走的时候Mario翘了课来送他，一张圆脸皱在一起，Andre觉得有些好笑，“放轻松Mario，只是去英国，又不是去送死。”

 

“万一你表现太好就把你留在伦敦了呢！”

 

Andre想说这也很正常，但到底没说出口，“其实伦敦也不远。”他揉了一把Mario的头发，没抹发胶摸起来很软，“行了我走了，有空回来看你。”想了想又说道，“Marco还没有军需官。”Mario的身体颤了一下，“我会努力早点毕业的。”

 

到了伦敦之后一切开始进入正轨，在建立了系统的安全网络之后他的工作无非就是过滤情报，给这里执行任务的特工提供支持，除了没有长期绑定之外，Andre已经相当适应自己的新角色。

 

这一切在一个傍晚改变，Andre刚在外面吃了晚饭，正在想着回去之后要给院子里的玫瑰花浇浇水，口袋里的震动打断了他的思维。连续三次，停顿一秒。这代表着有特工发出了特殊的频率需要紧急救援。

 

Andre打开了GPS定位发出点，跟着屏幕上的指示转了几个弯走到了小城区的一条巷子深处。空气里隐隐的血腥味让他皱起淡金色的眉，尽头的角落是看起来有些落魄的特工，听到脚步声毫不犹豫地举起了枪。即便是受伤了，他拿枪的手依旧很稳。

 

“放轻松，我是军需官Andre Schurrle，来帮你的。”他举起双手示意自己完全没有恶意，“我收到了你发出的求救信号。”

 

“Oscar。”特工垂下了拿枪的手，似乎说出自己的名字已经耗尽了他余下的力气。Andre走上前检查他的伤势，并不重，只是失血过多。他联系了分部，在等车来的时候尽可能包扎了Oscar的伤口。

 

“我最近没听说有人来伦敦执行任务。”他挑起话头，想要让意识开始模糊的特工集中精神，“紧急任务，还没来得及报备。我应该会在伦敦常驻。”

 

“是吗，这很好啊。不过你的伦敦之行的开头可不怎么样。”Andre伸手扶着他的脖子，“看着我，别睡过去。”

 

Oscar笑了笑，“你的眼睛真好看。”Andre撇撇嘴，余光扫到了前面停下的车，知道是他叫来的支援，“谢谢。”说完他对着跑来的救援人员飞快地说道，“枪伤和身体擦伤，应该没有伤到脏器，失血过多。”然后退到旁边让他们接手。

 

回去之后他收到了来自顶头上司的视频，那个时候他们的上司还不是Bastian而是Philipp，Andre对这个娃娃脸的上司一直抱有一种尊重和敬畏。

 

“今天你救的那位特工，来自巴西分部，以后就是你的搭档了。”Andre不解的眨眨眼睛，双特工组合中的两人来自不同国家是常事，但军需官和特工的搭档通常来自同一个国家，特例好像只有那位新晋的天才特工和他完全不熟悉的亚裔军需官。

 

“这是合作，Oscar是一个很优秀的特工，我相信你们很合得来。”合作，Andre在心里咀嚼着这两个字，德国分部与巴西分部说不上水火不容但是关系也绝对算不上好。事实上各个国家的分部之间都在明争暗斗，大家都心照不宣。这种方式的合作，相信是两个老大之间各做了退让达成了共识。

 

“我知道了。”他点点头，表示自己接受了。

 

Andre看着还躺在床上昏睡的Oscar，想了想还是走进去拿了椅子坐在他的床边守着。手里的PAD上是他刚得到的有关这个特工的一切资料。来这里的第一次任务就受伤，看来他的运气还真是不怎么样。Andre关掉资料页面，继续在软件上建造新研制的微型炸弹的模型。

 

“唔。”Oscar逐渐从迷茫中清醒过来，Andre收起Pad，“你醒了。”他看看旁边的盘子里的水果，“你想吃梨子还是苹果？”

 

“Andre？”Oscar似乎还有些迷糊，轻声确认到，撑着身子坐起来。被念到名字的人抽出匕首开始把苹果切成小块，“看来你没忘了我。”他将一块苹果送到Oscar嘴边，“我的上司刚刚告诉我，以后我们就是搭档了。”

 

“你好像一点都不意外。”他说道，Oscar嚼烂了嘴里的苹果咽下去，“我之前得到了指令，会来这里和一位军需官搭档，但是没想过是你。”

 

“很失望吗？”Andre把匕首在他眼前晃晃。

 

“我觉得我们很有缘，你救了我。”

 

“巧合罢了，我刚好在附近。”

 

“所以我说我们有缘啊。”

 

Andre必须承认，Oscar是一个很优秀的搭档。和他合作非常轻松，用俗套的话来说，就是他们有一种天生的默契。而在这个行业里这种默契是最重要的。

 

他给Oscar改造的匕首；并且不断地完善用在各种地方的微型炸弹。Oscar教他用枪，教他近身格斗。他们会在任务结束之后一起去喝酒，Oscar怀念巴西的阳光，Andre想念德国的啤酒。得闲的时候他们也会一起去孤儿院，和那些小孩子踢踢球，讲讲故事。

 

他们的经历都要比故事来得精彩。

 

Mario刷新了学院的最快毕业的记录，以考核全优的成绩成了军需官。得到消息的时候Andre正在做饭，有条不紊地将胡萝卜切成片又切成丝。什么可以用专门的工具刮？他不需要拿着东西。习惯性地把刀在转了个圈，他并不觉得惊讶，Mario有这个能力，更有动力。

 

似乎每一对搭档相处久了都有些不清不楚的关系，这种共同经历过生死的感情来得比爱情的激情和冲动更加长久坚固。Andre想自己和Oscar倒是很好的守住了那条线，不管是爱情还是肉体关系都来得太麻烦，就这样就很好。

 

圣诞节的时候没有任务，整个伦敦分部的人聚在一起开party。Andre和Oscar一起走进去的时候里面正在放着音乐围着圣诞树庆祝节日，Oscar侧过身随手帮他掸了掸围巾上沾着的雪粒。就这么一个停顿，里面的人已经开始起哄。Andre心道一声不好，抬头一看，果然是槲寄生。

 

看着自己同事的笑容和眼神，Andre想现在夺门而出不知道还来不来得及。而他的特工搭档已经面对着他，抬手扶住了他的脖子，笑容是一如既往的温柔，眼神里却有不容分说的意味。Andre的心猛地颤了一下。

 

Mario成了Marco的军需官，到底是巧合还是人为谁也说不清楚。不过确实印证了他当时的想法，也就只有Mario能够完全受得了Marco。

 

那天Mario问他会不会做恶梦。Andre说从没有，那个时候他觉得，自己果然不够喜欢Oscar。

 

被召去进行那个牵扯广泛的任务的时候，Andre问Philipp，为什么是他？又为什么是他们？他的前任上司脸色沉静，波澜不惊，“他们是最合适的选择。”这是一个必须接受的任务，Andre没有选择的权力。他制作炸弹伪造了自己最好朋友的死亡，又看着自己的另一个好友在爱人死亡的打击日渐消沉。

 

他串成了整个计划中最重要的一环。却完全高兴不起来。

 

那件事情之后，他们和巴西分部也逐渐冷到了极点。那个时候他在空荡的伦敦分部，除了他之外所有人都回去参与这场总攻行动了。他看着自己的同事分秒必争地攻破安全系统，数据交错滚动，想起和Oscar经历的很多事情，最后终于狠下心引爆了自己送给Oscar的那幅画里的炸弹，看着屏幕上的一片火海闭上眼睛。耳机里是同事们说Good job的杂乱声音，他都懒得理会。

 

回过神的时候他已经被Oscar用枪指着头，他想起自己编了些假情报让Oscar去英国北部调查，没想到他回来得这么快。也对，来不及回去支援，总要干掉炸了自家总部的罪魁祸首。

 

Oscar问他为什么，Andre不知道怎么回答，答案显而易见，阵营不同，就这么简单。Andre告诉Oscar从他们搭档的第一天开始有的计划就开始启动了。这是他没办法逃避的选择。一席话说得冠冕堂皇，听得Andre自己都想翻一个白眼。

 

他看着Oscar垂下了枪口，伸手抚上他的脸，“你就是吃准了我不会杀你。”Andre想对啊自己哪来的自信，不就是拿Oscar对自己的感情做赌注吗。他抿了抿唇，“对不起。”

 

Oscar的吻来得很突然，凶狠又带着掩饰不住的绝望。

 

 

那天晚上是Andre第一次做恶梦，梦里是冲天的火光和凌乱的枪响,最后是他亲手将匕首送进了Oscar的脖子；梦醒之后他孤身一人拖着箱子飞回了德国。拒绝了同事们派对邀请直接去了Marco的家，看着金发特工的眼睛一字一句地说我们去把Mario找回来。

 

这绝对是他这辈子最不后悔的一个选择。

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
